


Crawl On My Belly

by InWinoVeritas



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/pseuds/InWinoVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allan is taken prisoner by Prince John's men. He is certain that this time, again, nobody is coming to his rescue. Set in series 3, slightly AU'ish after 3x10. Guy/Allan that can be seen if you don't blink. Story is in German.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawl On My Belly

_So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down_  
I'll never wear your broken crown  
I took the road and I fucked it all away  
Now in this twilight how dare you speak of grace  
[Mumford and Sons] 

 

Die Tage verschwimmen ineinander.  
Es gibt kein Licht mehr. Nicht wirklich. Da ist nur das Schwummrige, etwas, das sein müder Kopf als Halblicht versteht; ein immerwährendes Dämmern. Es heißt, dass die Nacht vor dem Morgen am dunkelsten ist. Aber was, wenn der Morgen niemals kommt?

Prinz John hatte nie vor, Guy auf seiner Seite zu behalten. Prinz John ist der Tyrann aus finsteren Märchen, die man nicht mal Kindern erzählt; ein Mann, der lächelnd einem Brautpaar seinen Segen gibt und anschließend die Kirche, in dem es sich trauen lässt, absperrt und niederbrennt.  
Guy hat es ihm erzählt. Guy hat ihm auch erzählt, dass der Prinz ihn mit der Aufgabe betraute, den Sheriff umzubringen.

All das spielt nun keine Rolle mehr.  
Guy hat einmal zu viel vertraut.

Allan weiß nicht, was mit den anderen geschehen ist. Er wünschte, er wüsste es, denn der Folterknecht und Prinz Johns Leute fragen ja ständig nach ihnen.

Die Gefängniszelle ist winzig, vielleicht zwei Mal zwei Meter. Selbst einem Hund gibt man einen größeren Zwinger. Er ist mit Ketten an die Wand geschlagen, als würde er sonst irgendwie entkommen können. Das Metall ist hart und kalt an seinen Handgelenken und der Durst und der Hunger machen ihn benommen. Aber nichts ist so schlimm wie dieses ewige Zwielicht, dieses immerwährende Gefangenhalten in einem Zustand des Wartens, der halben Hoffnung, die jede Sekunde stirbt und wieder aufersteht, stirbt und wieder aufersteht.

Irgendwann kann er nicht mehr gehen.  
Sie müssen ihn in die Folterkammer zerren und seine Beine sind schwach, nutzlos und schleifen auf dem Kerkerboden hinterher.  
Allan ist müde, unendlich müde, aber er spürt den Schmerz noch. Und das wissen sie.

„Wo ist Robin Hood?“, schreien sie ihn an und drücken ihm ein glühendes Eisen auf den Bauch, kurz über den Nabel. Allan kann das Zischen seiner Haut hören bevor er es spürt. Eine Stimme schreit gequält und heiser auf, so heiser, dass er sie erst später als seine eigene erkennt.  
„Wo ist Guy of Gisborne! Komm schon, du Hund, du kleiner, mieser Verräter, du richtest dein Mäntelchen doch so gerne nach dem Wind, sag es uns!“

Aber wie soll er etwas sagen, wenn er nur schreien und dann gar nichts sagen kann, weil seine Stimme bricht?

Zu Beginn hat er die Tage noch gezählt. Aber das Zwielicht hat ihm das schnell ausgetrieben. Wenn sie ihn nach der Folter zurück in die Zelle stecken, sackt er gegen die Steinwand und atmet tief ein und aus, zieht sein zerschlissenes Hemd mit panikartiger Hast über den Kopf, weil der Stoff auf den Brandwunden schmerzt und schließt erschöpft die Augen. Er ist so müde, dass er nicht einmal seine Gedanken mehr ordnen kann.

Er liegt irgendwann auf dem Bauch, auf der verbrannten Haut und alles wird hin und wieder taub. Es ist gar nicht so schlecht. Taubheit lernt man zu schätzen, wenn die Welt nur noch aus scharfem, heißen Schmerz besteht.

Nach der sechsten oder siebten Behandlung dieser Art beginnt er sich zu wünschen, dass aus der Dämmerung doch endlich die Nacht steigen möge.

„Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, du falsche Schlange“, mault ihn der Gesandte von Prinz John an, als er an der Zelle vorbeikommt und mit dem Fuß nach Allan tritt.

„Selbst wenn sie noch leben sollten, kommen sie nicht, um dich zu retten. Warum sollte überhaupt irgendwer dich retten wollen?!“

Er hat Recht, denkt Allan und wenn er nicht so unendlich müde wäre, würde er am liebsten rufen, dass er es ja verstanden hat. Sie haben Recht, er ist eine Schlange. Wie es der Priester in der Kirche, in die seine Mutter ihn als Kind jeden Sonntag gezerrt hat, es stets zu pflegen sagte. Gott bestraft die Schlange bis in alle Ewigkeit.  
 _Auf dem Bauche sollst du kriechen und Erde fressen dein Leben lang._  
Und er legt seinen Kopf in die verschränkten Arme unter sich und weint stimmlos.

Er wacht erst auf, als sie ihn bereits aufschneiden. Zumindest fühlt es sich so an. Da ist eine Klinge, die nicht die Barmherzigkeit hat, einen Bogen um die verkrusteten Brandwunden zu machen. Da ist Blut und heißer, metallischer Schmerz und alles, was Allan noch kann, ist wimmern und flehen, dass sie aufhören sollen.  
„Wo ist Hood? Wo ist Gisborne?“  
Wenn sie so vehement fragen, sagt das kleine Stimmchen der Vernunft, von dem Allan nicht gedacht hatte, dass es überhaupt da wäre, dann sind beide noch am Leben. Und auf freiem Fuß.  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“  
„Lüge! Wir sollten dir deine falsche Zunge rausschneiden!“  
Warum sollten sie kommen, redet eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf dagegen an. Warum sollten sie kommen, wo du doch alle getäuscht hast?  
„Wenn ihr das tut, kann ich euch gar nichts mehr sagen.“  
Irgendwo da drin ist noch etwas. Ein klein wenig Zwielicht.  
Irgendjemand tritt auf ihn ein und dann fährt ein stechender, knackender Schmerz durch seine rechte Seite. Irgendwo ist ein Knochen gebrochen.

Sie werfen ihn zurück.  
Die Gefängniszelle, das ist die neue Welt. Ein Gebilde, ein Gewebe aus vier Quadratmetern und seine Himmel, seine Wände, sein Erdboden bestehen aus Steinen und Finsternis. Seine Gedanken sind Steine. Seine Glieder sind Steine. Sein Leben ist schwer und versinkt zwischen dem Flüstern von tausend Stimmen, die in den Ritzen zwischen den Steinen sitzen wie Moos und Feuchtigkeit und von denen die seiner Vernunft immer leiser wird.  
Stimmen, die auf seiner Haut vibrieren.  
Stimmen, die sich überschlagen und dann zu einem weißen Rauschen werden.

Die Nacht ist da.  
Sie ist zum Greifen nahe. Er kann mit den Fingerspitzen nach ihr tasten, ihren dunklen, kalten Saum erfühlen. Sie legt sich um ihn mit zorniger Sanftmut.

Und dann wird es hell und laut.

Jemand fasst ihn an. Nein, nicht grob und nicht mit glühenden Eisen.  
Er spürt Atem gegen seine Wange hauchen, was erstaunlich ist, denn er ist sich so sicher gewesen, dass er nie wieder etwas anderes als Schmerz wird spüren können.  
„Er ist nicht tot. Schau, er atmet.“  
„Da, er ist sogar bei Bewusstsein! Lass uns verschwinden, ich weiß nicht, wie lange John und die anderen die Wachen in Schach halten können.“  
„Allan, hörst du mich?“  
„Gisborne, los jetzt!“

Jemand hebt ihn hoch. Jemand bettet seinen Kopf gegen seine Brust. Allan kann Leder riechen. Er wird getragen, lauscht angestrengtem Atem und rasendem Herzklopfen. Direkt an seinem Ohr schlägt laut und zornig das Leben und er wünschte, er könnte hineinfassen und sich eine Portion rausziehen.  
Guy trägt ihn weg von den Stimmen und den Steinen und dem Zwielicht.  
Draußen scheint die Sonne. Draußen wird er auf ein Pferd gehievt und Guy lehnt ihn gegen sich. Es holpert und die Bewegungen des gestreckten Galopps, in dem sie fliehen, tun seiner gebrochenen Rippe unendlich weh.

Er ist klug genug, sich nicht einzubilden, dass Guy und Robin wegen seiner gemeinsam gekommen sind. Es geht um die Gang. Es ging immer nur um die Gang. Er hat nur das Glück, noch die Marke zu tragen.

Aber der Tag ist hell und die Sonne glitzert zwischen den Blättern der Baumwipfel von Sherwood Forest hindurch, als er wieder zu sich kommt. Er öffnet die Augen und kann sich nicht sattsehen.  
Er kann nicht einmal blinzeln.  
Guy erscheint in seinem Gesichtsfeld, dunkler, stummer und zorniger denn je.  
Er erinnert Allan an das Zwielicht und reicht ihm vorsichtig Wasser.  
Nie hat etwas jemals besser geschmeckt.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt“, flüstert Allan durch aufgesprungene Lippen.

„Nichts.“

Und Guy tut etwas, das ganz und gar nicht zu ihm passt; er streicht eine schmutzige Haarsträhne aus Allans Gesicht und nickt.


End file.
